ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ash: Protector of the Underworld
Ash: Protector of the Underworld is an American animated television series that aired on Nickelodeon October 16, 2018. The show is about a 15-year-old boy named Ash Anderson, Who has recently been made the new underworld warrior,the protector and the keeper of the balance between the human and the light underworld. To accomplish his task, he has been magically enhanced, making her far stronger and faster than ordinary humans, He Also Got A Sword Made Of Demon Blood.He can also use various kinds of magic to assist him. Characters * Asher "Ash" Mason Anderson- Ash Anderson (voiced by Adam McArthur) is the main character of the series. This 15-year-old American Adventure-Seeking Boy lives in Embermarva City, and is the current underworld protector. Ash is relatively training in the world of magic, mostly relying on brute force, a real talent for insults, and the advice of his teacher, Masahru, and his bird, Monroena, and his friend from high school and the light underworld to defeat his foes. He has black hair, and after he inherits the powers of the Underworld Protector, a quarter of hair on the right side changes to red from root to end (Masahru, the former Underworld Protector, has the same stripe in his hair) * Prisella O'Malloran- Prisella O'Malloran (Voiced By Ashleigh Ball) Is The Second Protagonist In The Series. She's A Demon Of The Light Underworld.She has a secret crush on Ash. Masharu has gave her a disguise of a 14-year old and all of that, Ash shows her what it is like in his life. She Confessed Her Love To Ash When She Saw Ash Turned To Stone Saving Everyone. * Jasper Von Baxter- Jasper Baxter (Voiced By Thomas Middleditch) Is One Of Ash's Friends In High School. He Is The Second Person Following Ash's Family, Until Everyone Found Out, To Know That Ash Is The Underworld Protecter. * Masharu Perils- Masharu Perils (Voiced By Greg Eagles) Is The Teacher Of Ash And Former Underworld Protector. Many in the magical world consider him to be the greatest Underworld Protector ever. Calm and deliberate in most respects but crude and tough when she needs to be, the 40-year-old gives Ash advice on dealing with the magical community and their expectations of him, and assists him when he is in serious trouble. As of the "Ocean Loch" episode, Masharu was shown to still possess a significant amount of magically-enhanced speed and strength. * Oona Layla Anderson- Oona Anderson (Voiced By Tara Strong) is Ash's older sister. She is impulsive, compassionate and brave, but she tends to think more logically and is less naive than him. Compared to her younger brother, Oona is often depicted as a no-nonsense person and less emotionally intelligent, despite her cuteness and beauty. * Turunga "Turu" Mal Jordan- Turunga "Turu" Jordan (Also Voiced By Tara Strong) is a sweet and cheerful 14-year-old girl. She is the "artist" of the group being able to play the guitar and having a penchant for acting. * Trevor Noah Fernendaz- Trevor Fernendaz (Voiced By Tom Kenny) Is Ash's High School Friends. who is a genius inventor and speaks with a lisp when explaining. Trevor is the "brains" of the group. He is also the most responsible of the four high school friends. Trevor has a crush on Oona Season 2 * Makoto Naomi Misohsi '- Makoto Misohsi (Voiced By Grace Rolek) is a girl gamer who made her first appearance in "The Gaming Comic Con Special". Makoto is a well known person as she has her own YouSeen channel. She has a crush on Jasper. * '''Kaben Mavoran '- Kaben Mavoran (Voiced By Roger Craig Smith) is another light underworld demon that made his debut in "The Search For The Crystal Water". Like Prisilla, He Is Given A Human Disguise. In The Series Finale, He Offers His Life To Ash After He Was At The Point Of Dying, He Comes Back As A Hybrid. Reoccuring * '''Mr Jordan Anderson- Jordan Anderson (Voiced By Alan Tudyk) Is The Father Of Ash And The Only Person To Know He's The Underworld Protector. * Mrs. Amber Anderson- Amber Anderson (Voiced By Deedee Magno-Hall) Is The caring mother of Ash. Despite being 39, Amber has childlike boundless energy and occasionally becomes hyperactive and mischievous. * Monroena- Monroena (Voiced By Grey DeLisle-Griffin) is an enchanted phoniex of the light underworld. She is quite educated in the world of magic, having been alive for several centuries and assisting each Underworld Protectors for nearly that entire time. Monroena has been magically enhanced, allowing her to be understood by those who is allowed to the light underworld. Anyone else listening to her will only hear squaking or chirping Villans * Count Maurice- Count Maurice (Voiced By John Dimaggio) is the main antagonist of the show who has motives to kill Ash. He Is The Ruler Of The Dark Underworld. In The Season 1 Finale, He Meets A Siren Name Miele Who Managed To Turn Everyone Including Ash's Parents, Trevor, Oona, Turu, And Monroena Into Stone. * Miela Thornheart- Miele Thornheart (Voiced By Jill Talley) Is The Second Main Antagonist In Season 2. She Teams Up With Maurice To Turn Everyone Into Stone. She Wants Revenge After What Ash Did. * The Dark Underworld Demon Corps- The Dark Underworld Demon Corps (Voiced By Dee Bradley Baker) Are The Minions Of The Dark Underworld. They Listen To Every Word Maurice Says. Minor *'Donovan Jason Anderson '- Donocan Anderson (Voiced ByDavid Kaufman) is the older brother of Ash and Oona, He was killed by Count Roxas when Ash was 5, It is later revealed that he was revived by the legendary underworld protectors *'Count Roxas '- Count Roxas (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) is the father of Count Maurice, In the past, He was defeated by Masharu by using his ultimate spell, He returns in the final episodes to get revenge on the light underworld protectors. He also killed Donovan when Ash was young, He was defeated again when Ash used his ultimate spell to banish him forever. Episodes List Of Ash: Protector Of The Underworld Episodes Promos Ash: Protector Of The Underworld/Promo Tropes List Of Ash: Protector Of The Underworld Tropes Gallery Character Designs Ash Anderson.png|Ash's Character Design Prisella (Ash-Protecter Of The Underworld).png|Prisilla's Character Design Screenshots APOTU-A Miraculous Kiss.png|Prisilla Kissing Ash APOTU - Revival.png|Donovan being revived by the legendary light underworld protectors, as revealed in Donovan's flashback APOTU - The Reveal.png|The Pure One Revealing His Identity, Which is Donovan Anderson, who was brought back to life Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Supernatural Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama